


Silent Movie

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/"><b>wordsontongue</b></a> Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette Round Two - #25: a photo of an old <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/joiseyshowaa/1070820428/">strip of film</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Silent Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/) Drabble/Flash Fiction Roulette Round Two - #25: a photo of an old [strip of film](http://www.flickr.com/photos/joiseyshowaa/1070820428/)

They have no need for a soundtrack. Beneath their scenes only a steady pulse, the constant rise and fall of vibration. The pattern is clear, precise, and barely audible to anyone save for these two. Each frame of the picture rolls into the next, continuous but never smooth. Tiny skips and jumps of imperfection that make the show worth watching, worth living.

Yet their best moments are in the quiet spaces between the beats, the split second pause before the next inhalation of breath. The greatest understanding comes in the unspoken language that is uniquely their own, created from instinct, from trial and error. When the final cut is made, the edits locked down, they'll find their film reel will be silent. And they grow ever closer within its soundless footage.


End file.
